


One Fear (Two Fear), Red Rear (Pink Rear)

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [54]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (aka: Peter starts it), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Daddy Kink, Daddy Wade, Dom Wade Wilson, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Foster Dad Wade, Frottage, Kinda?, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Frottage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Powered Peter, Orphan Peter Parker, Parent Wade Wilson, Peter is a brat, Possessive Wade Wilson, Prompt Fill, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spitefic, Sub Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Underage Peter Parker, Underage Sex, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: Anonymous said: Hello, another one for you: Deadpool adopts MCU Spidey and treats him like his actual child. That is until Peter starts growing up more and Wade can't help but feel attracted to him. At around age 15, Peter starts actively trying to seduce Wade. Wade resists, but in the end gives in. My kingdom for hardcore daddy kink, Sub!Peter, Wade calling him a good boy/baby boy.





	One Fear (Two Fear), Red Rear (Pink Rear)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so very sorry for how long this took. I had so many troubles with this prompt and idek why. orz (I'm going to blame that daddy kink though. Apparently I'm bad at it. ;-; )

"Please tell me you did not kidnap that child," Steve asked wearily.

Deadpool, facing away from Steve a few meters in front of him, froze in the middle of stomping a dead Chitauri's head in and went ramrod straight, his free hand jerking up into a salute. "Captain! I did not kidnap this child, Captain!" he belted out at a volume that echoed through the mostly-empty streets.

Sleepy brown eyes of a child peered over Deadpool's shoulder from the inside of an adult-side hoodie, always keeping Steven in sight as he circled the mercenary. When Steve got around to the front of the pair, it looked more like Deadpool was cradling a lump of fabric to his hip and side rather than a child, if it weren't for the dirty, tear-streaked face turned Steve's way.

"Where did you get that child and what were you planning on doing with him?" Steve was beyond tired after hours of dealing with the Chitauri, and he barely had the energy to help the city crews with cleanup, much less handle Deadpool.

"Poor Petey-Pie's parents and aunt and uncle fell asleep in the attack and aren't waking back up so I'm going to take him home to take care of him," Deadpool said cheerfully, patting the little boy's back with the hand not holding him. Although, that hand was holding a gun, one that was probably loaded and safety off so it was past time for Deadpool to hand the child over.

"Why don't you hand him to me and we'll have medical services give him the all clear and find him a new home?" Steve asked kindly, stepping forward and holding out his hands.

Deadpool's face fell. "I can't keep him?" he asked sadly, looking down into the boy's face.

"He's not a pet, Wade," Steve said gently. "He requires even more constant attention than a pet does. Do you think you can give that to him?"

There was a clank of metal at Steve's side and Steve shot Stark a warning glare to keep him quiet. The Iron Man's visor clanked up to reveal a frown as Stark crossed his arms, but he stayed mercifully silent.

For a long minute, Deadpool didn't speak either. In fact, he didn't do anything other than look into the boy's face. "You be a good boy for Captain America now, 'kay Petey?" Deadpool finally said softly before pressing a masked kiss to the boy's forehead. The gun in his hand was spun and holstered, and then Deadpool was lifting the child from his hip and holding him out to Steve. 

But the second Steve touched Peter, the boy started screaming and crying, and Deadpool yanked him back into his chest, the child throwing his arms around Deadpool's neck and cries turning into snivels.

"Yep okay nope. Baby boy's sticking with me," Deadpool declared.

Before Steve could firmly but gently dissuade Deadpool of the notion, Stark finally spoke up. "Kidnapping, Deadpool? Is that where you're at these days?"

"Zero percent kidnapping, 100 percent daddy-mode," Deadpool said, curling one arm tight around the boy and leaving the other to rest at his side, hand lingering near his gun.

Tony stared him. "You are not raising that child."

"I am now," Deadpool said, voice firm. "Aren't I, Petey?" he asked, turning his face to nuzzle the boy's in the hoodie. "We're going to have a grand ol' time of it, aren't we?"

Steve caught a glimpse of Tony about to go apoplectic and stepped in closer. "Wade, maybe we should-" was as much as he got out before the other man, surprisingly, interrupted him.

"You try to take him again and you're going to be down a limb, Cap," Deadpool warned, voice a strange cold sort of cheerful that Steve had never had directed at him before. For all that Deadpool apparently looked up to him, he'd almost immediately replaced his Captain America hero worship with concern for the child he was holding. "Baby boy wants to stay with me then baby boy's staying with me."

For a long moment, Steve stared him down, his own conviction wavering in the face of Deadpool's. And then Steve's conviction collapsed completely to the sound of the little boy's soft, muffled sobs.

"We're putting a lot of faith in you, letting you take him, Wade," Steve said solemnly. "We're going to be watching to make sure that he's being fed and clothed properly. We'll help you get him into school and if needed, we'll help you get him to and from school. If we find his care slipping, we will find him a home where he'll be properly taken care of. Do we have a deal?"

"Roger, Rogers," Deadpool said as he snapped into another salute.

"We find one one hair out of place on that kid and we're going to take him, no matter how much he screams," Stark promised darkly with a stab of his finger.

Deadpool gasped and curled both arms tight around the boy, turning his shoulder as if to shield _Peter_ from _Tony_. "No take-backsies!" he yelped and then turned and sprinted away, sure-footed despite the debris littering the streets, and quickly vanished from view.

Tony's ire turned on Steve. "I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing, Cap," Stark practically growled out. "Fingers crossed you didn't just condemn that kid."

There was the solid _clank_ of the Iron Man suit visor closing and then the blast of propulsion as Tony took off, not giving Steve the chance to respond. Leaving Steve alone with his thoughts and his hope that he hadn't just sentenced that orphan to a life worse than death.

* * *

Wade was having a very nice dream. He didn't have sex dreams often, but when he did… Well, they were _very_ nice.

Tonight's very lucky dream was featuring his baby boy in all his glory, his lithe body stradling Wade's waist, grinding his small cock against Wade's hard-on. In his dreams, he was safe to fantasize about his kid, the boy he'd raised into a genius of a teen. The Avengers couldn't threaten to take Petey from him because of a dream, so in the darkness of his mind, Wade was safe to _want_.

The friction was lovely and slow, a gentle burn making his blood spark in all those nice ways. A moan rumbled in Wade's throat and a soft " _Daddy_ " answered him.

Fuck, Petey was such a temptation and he didn't even know it. Wade's daddy kink had slept silently all through his baby boy's early years, and then Petey got to high school, grew up, got pretty, began to kick even more ass academically than he had been, got really serious about his gymnastics, and Wade's love turned a little less platonic and a lot more… not-platonic. And Petey still _kept calling Wade 'Daddy'_. Long past when a boy should be calling his daddy 'Daddy'. Gave Wade some really good practice on not popping a boner every time his sweet baby boy called him that.

Dream Petey whimpered, a desperate sound, and Wade's hands moved, reaching forward to wrap around his baby boy's waist, wanting to pull his boy closer while he had the chance. But the body under his fingers felt too warm. Too real.

Wade's snapped awake faster than he ever had in his life, a hand reaching for the throat of the body above him and his body rolling to get the one on him under him. But what he saw didn't make sense. Because in the dim light of the moon through the open window, the face he was looking down at was his baby boy's.

"Petey?" he rasped, sleepy confusion settling in. Fuck, had he just attacked Petey coming in for some nightmare cuddles because of his stupid dream?

"Hey, Daddy," Petey whispered and oh- that was _not_ the voice of someone taken by surprise. And that was not the voice of someone who was not turned the fuck on. Slowly, Wade became aware that his flip had put him between Petey's legs, his hard cock against his baby boy's round ass… and a small but hard cock pressed to his stomach. Then there was the flush to Petey's cheeks, the dilation to his pupils that didn't seem to be from the sparse light.

"...What the fuck?" Wade managed, jerking upright. Which was when he realized that not only had his boxers been stripped off, but Petey was naked too. " _What the fuck?_ " he asked again for good measure.

"Why'd you stop?" Petey asked, hands reaching up for Wade, and Wade grabbed both his wrists, probably a little too hard, holding them still in the air.

"What are you doing?" Wade snapped, voice harsher than he meant judging by his baby boy's flinch, but his heart was damn near beating out his chest in fear. Not because he didn't want this, but because he did.

"Well, I was trying to get off," Petey said, his voice a forced sort of light that only made anger flame in Wade's chest.

"Peter!" The name was like a whip cracking in the silence of the room, and Peter reacted like Wade had hit him, flinching so hard that he tried to pull his wrists from Wade's grasp, but Wade couldn't let go.

"I.." Petey started before trailing off, water gleaming in his eyes. It made Wade's heart clench, but he couldn't stop. "I love you, Daddy."

Wade stared at him for a long moment before sagging, finally letting go of the bird bone-thin wrists in his grasp. "Peter…" He stopped. He thought he'd raised Petey right, made it clear that nothing was ever owed, but apparently, he'd failed. He tried again. "Baby boy, you don't owe me a fucking thing for raising you or whatever. You don't have to prove anything to me."

Petey was silent for a minute before he cautiously reached out to touch Wade's wrist, and then his fingers trailed down to wrap around Wade's. He tugged gently, until Wade looked up at him, and then Petey got to his knees too, staring intently into Wade's eyes. "I know, Daddy, but that's not what I meant. I _love_ you."

The confession, even more than waking up to second base (third base?), shook Wade too his core. It took a moment to realize he was shaking his head. "Baby boy… You _can't_."

Petey scoffed. "Why, because Aunt Nat and Uncle Tony and everyone else?"

" _Yes_ ," Wade said pointedly, and maybe a little despairing, hoping that would be the end of that even while he knew it wasn't going to be.

"They can't do anything," Petey shrugged off in the laissez-faire way only a teenager could pull off.

The dismissal sparked the fire of anger into a pyre of fury and Wade lurched forward, wrapping his hand around Petey's throat. He did it so fast that even years of playing 'Poke the Mercenary' couldn't prepare his baby boy for it, and all Petey had time to do as Wade shoved him backwards onto the bed was wrap both hands around Wade's wrist. He didn't try to pry Wade's fingers from his throat, even as he sucked in a shocked breath and his hands and mouth went wide. Wade was already bending over him before Petey could speak though.

"They can ruin _everything_ ," Wade hissed, and Petey's eyes managed to get even wider. "They can take you from me and they can make sure I never ever see you again, baby boy. Do you understand what that would do to me?"

Tears glistened in those baby browns, but Wade was too scared and too angry to care. He needed Petey to _understand_. There was a reason Wade hadn't acted on his love yet and it had nothing to do with legalities.

"Are you… are you scared, Daddy?" Petey asked, voice small.

Wade just barely managed to keep from roaring. " _YES!_ "

"...I didn't know you were scared of anything, Daddy," Petey said, voice still quiet.

"Baby boy…" Wade sighed, tension starting to leak from his limbs. "I am scared of exactly two things in this world: having you taken from me, and cows."

Petey blinked. "Cows?"

"Have you ever seen a real cow?" Wade defended. "Creepy, soulless bastards. They deserve everything they get."

He got a snort in response, but it was enough to break the tension. Though Wade was still on edge, and would be until Petey got his clothes on and went back to his own bed. And then Wade would have to rub one out under the safety of his covers to get rid of the last of it and there was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight.

"Baby boy, you can't do this," Wade said softly, finally releasing Petey's throat, stroking over the skin in apology as he brushed Petey's hair back with his free hand. "When they find out, they're gonna destroy me and whisk you away from the big bad wolf. I can't… I can't lose you, Petey."

Petey was quiet for a long time, his body still and pliant under Wade's, no fear in his eyes from the proximity of Wade's hand to his throat. Not like something like that would scare him when it came from Wade - Petey had discovered when he was still a boy what happened when he surprised a mercenary like Wade and instead of scaring him, he'd turned it into a game. "You mean, 'If they find out'."

"...What?" He had to have heard wrong, but Petey just gave him A Look.

"I'm offended that you think I would let Aunt Nat and Uncle Tony's bugs live," Petey said haughtily. "I love them but let them interfere with our lives? Take me from you? Pft. Grow up, Daddy."

Wade just blinked at him.

"I scan the house for bugs every time an Avenger visits and whenever I come back from leaving the house alone," Petey explained with a little 'it's nothing' shrug and tilt of his head. "I didn't like them spying on us even before I fell in love with you."

"You…" Wade blanked for a minute. He completely and honestly just… blanked. Brain 100% shut off.

Everything rebooted a short time later to the feel of gentle fingers on the back of his head and soft lips on the corner of his mouth and a quiet " _Daddy_."

He blinked and Petey was there, looking up at him, smiling despite the hand still at his throat, his own hands cradling the back of Wade's head. Even as the world was still reasserting itself, Petey lifted his head and left a lingering kiss at the other corner of Wade's mouth.

"Don't worry, Daddy," he whispered, eyes large and dark and warm. "I'll protect you."

The world held its breath for a long moment… and then Wade collapsed onto Petey. His baby boy's mouth opened in surprise and Wade devoured it. He probably went rougher than he should have for Petey's first kiss, but he felt ravenous with the need to taste and to touch. Petey made a small noise, his fingernails digging painfully into the back of Wade's head, but his legs wrapped around Wade's waist, bringing and undeniably hard cock against Wade's stomach.

"If this is a dream," he rasped when he pulled back, and then in between words when he dove back in, "then I'm shooting myself when I wake up."

"If this is a dream then I don't want to wake up either," Petey breathed, his voice already wrecked.

Wade stopped suddenly, ignoring Petey's confused and frustrated sound, and sat back on his heels with a frown. "That reminds me," he said, and then grabbed his baby boy's waist and flipped him onto his belly. Petey made another confused sound, louder and more confused this time, and tried to look over his shoulder, but Wade threaded his fingers through his baby boy's wild hair and shoved his face into the bed, pushing hard, once, to make him stay. "You've been a naughty boy," Wade purred, hooking his hands under Petey's hips and hauling him up onto his knees, nearly into Wade's lap. "So it's time to show me how good you can be by accepting your punishment."

Petey breath stopped a half-second before Wade brought his palm down flat on the curve of his right ass cheek. The sound was a resounding _crack_ in the dead silence of the room, the echo of it a fading ring. Wade let it linger, and though his baby boy's lack of response was slightly concerning, when he dipped his hand between Petey's spread thighs, Wade found an erection that was still fully hard. He gave it an easy squeeze and was met with a wavering whimper and a full-body shudder.

"Good boys count their punishments," Wade said lightly, hooking his pinky to rub the inside of his calloused knuckle against the sensitive head of Petey's dick.

"One!" Petey squeaked, the muscles in his thighs and arms tensing before relaxing.

"Good boy," Wade murmured, finally pulling his hand back to bring it back down on Petey's left cheek.

"T-two," his sweet baby boy stuttered, making Wade grin.

He reached forward and shoved three fingers between Petey's parted lips. "Get them wet," he demanded, and saliva began to flow over his skin almost immediately. "Good," Wade praised with a gentle glide of his palm over Petey's ass.

Wade didn't bother to remove his fingers before he raised his hand again, and the force with which he made contact shoved Petey forward, making him choke on the tips of Wade's fingers as the opening of his throat convulsed around them. The sound made Wade smirk, and the sensation of his baby boy's muscles working at Wade's fingers made Wade's dick twitch at the thought of his Petey's soft lips wrapped around it.

"Fhree," Petey managed around Wade's fingers, his teeth temporarily digging in as he tried to pronounce his number right.

Licking his lips, Wade smacked Petey's ass again, shivering at the way his baby boy gagged on his fingers.

"Fuh-fohr," Petey moaned, and Wade realized his baby boy's thighs were starting to shake.

"You're being such a good boy for me, sweetheart," Wade whispered, hooking his fingers in Petey's cheek to pull his baby boy's gaze towards him. Petey's mouth was wet and red, his chin dripping saliva, his eyes red and leaking tears. "Aren't you?" he asked, letting his fingers slide free.

"Yes, Daddy," Petey croaked, fingers clenching in the sheets.

"Good boy," Wade praised, and jammed two fingers into Petey's hole.

Petey _howled_ and jerked forward, but Wade hooked his fingers in Petey's rim and pulled him back and into the next spank. The howl choked off as his baby boy collapsed, face and shoulders falling to the bed as his whole body started to shake.

Wade's arousal and love were nearly-overwhelming forces, lighting his chest up with warmth, like his heart was exploding. He had to steady his breathing and spread his thighs to remove contact from his own cock, he was so fucking hard. His hand slid down Petey's crack, over the softness of his taint, to where his dick was still hard and hanging down between his legs. Wade wanted to shove his head between Petey's thighs and kiss the leaking head like mistletoe.

"Did you forget something, baby boy?" Wade asked, and even he could hear the shit-eating-grin in his voice as he squeezed Petey's cock to push back the orgasm he was sure was too close.

Shaking whimpers met his question, and Wade dared to squeeze a little harder, as always: incredibly conscious of the strength of his grip and the softness of his baby boy.

"Petey..." he said warningly.

"Fi-" Petey gasped. "Fi- Fi-"

Wade's grip tightened a fraction more and he pushed the fingers in Petey's ass so hard that the edges of his third knuckles made the tight rim bulge over the jut of bones.

"FIVE!" Petey yelped, body jerking like he could pull away from Wade's hands, but he had no leverage to do so. So Wade took pity on him, letting go of his dick and easing the push of his fingers back to the second knuckle, just letting them sit inside the warm grip of his baby boy's ass.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it sweetie?" Wade asked gently, bending down to press a kiss to each reddening ass cheek.

Petey's head started rolling back and forth on the bed and then he promptly burst into tears. Wade immediately froze, his heart stopping in his chest at the sudden thought he'd misinterpreted his baby boy's arousal, but before he could ask, or check in, or just ease off, Petey's sobs started manifesting into words.

"...come, Daddy," Petey seemed to be saying through his tears and his hiccups. "Please, Daddy, I n-need to c-come! Please-!"

Wade's heart rate eased and he smiled, pleased. "Already? You're not even through your punishment yet," Wade said, leaning forward over and across Petey to grab his pillow. He immediately stripped from the case off and let it pile on Petey's back, the pillow itself discarded back to the head of the bed.

"Daddy," Petey whimpered, trembling. "... _Please_..."

Aw shit, Wade never could deny his baby boy anything he asked. But his punishment was still incomplete...

"Be careful what you wish for, baby boy~" Wade sing-songed as he pulled his fingers out.

Petey cried out, an unhappy sound, but he was balanced on his elbows and didn't seem to have the coordination, strength, or energy to shift his weight and reach back to grab Wade's wrist and pull him back in. Wade ignored his baby boy's feeble attempts and craned his neck forward to spit on his cock, hooking his dry fingers around Petey's hip as he slicked his cock with the fingers that had just been up Petey's ass. When he was satisfied, he reached around to hold his baby boy's cock tight, and then yanked his boy backwards onto his cock.

Wade hadn't known what to expect, not when his first spank had been met by silence and the jab of his fingers had been met with a howl. So he wasn't surprised when the full sheathing of his cock was met with Petey's body locking up and his mouth and eyes going wide, the in-and-out of his chest going still. He carefully released Petey's cock and gently trailed his fingers from both of Petey's hips down his thighs and calves to the thin bones of his ankles. They felt small and breakable under his fingers as Wade tugged them around his waist, all while his baby boy remained unresponsive.

It was a bit of a challenge, tying Petey's ankles together at Wade's lower back, but he managed fairly quickly. He tested the pull, made sure Petey wouldn't be able to pull away from him or off his cock, and then carefully bent over Petey's back, stroking a comforting hand over Petey's hair.

"Baby boy?" he murmured, carefully settling his weight and fighting not to lose himself in the way he was sinking even deeper into his sweet baby boy's ass. "You still with me?"

Petey's lips moved but Wade couldn't hear his response. He shifted lower, eyes fluttering at the tight wrap of muscles around his cock, and tried to make eye contact with his baby boy. But his baby boy's baby browns were hazy, unfocused. Carefully, Wade curled himself around Petey's back to get their faces together, and he pressed his lips to Petey's, kissing his baby boy slowly until the lips against his started to move, started to reciprocate. When they finally did, Wade pulled back, amused at the way Petey tried to wiggle after him, tried to get his kiss back.

"You still with me, baby boy?" Wade whispered softly.

It took another long pause before Petey's eyes began to clear, just enough for him to blink and focus on Wade's face.

"Daddy?" Petey's voice was positively wrecked, barely there. It sounded like he'd spent all night screaming instead of just barely breathing.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Wade gently combed his fingers through Petey's hair and stroked down his back, unable to resist tugging at Petey's hip to make his ass clench around Wade's dick, to see Petey's eyelids flutter and his breath stick in his throat.

"S'full," he finally managed after several false starts, though the word came out heavy and slurred, thick on his pretty little tongue.

"Good or bad?" Wade asked kindly, but with a hella shallow thrust. Half because he couldn't help himself, and half to help acclimate Petey to the feel of his daddy inside him.

The move made Petey's chest still again, mouth parted, but this time when his eyelids fluttered, they stayed closed.

Wade thrust again, more firmly, more depth: a warning. "Peeteyyy," he practically growled.

"Don't- don't know, D-Daddy," Petey gasped, shivering.

"How 'bout I do it a little more and see how you feel about it?" Wade offered, even though he knew he was going to do it either way. Petey asked for it after all, and even if Wade hated to disappoint his baby boy… he'd wanted for so long…

"'K-'Kay," Petey choked out, and Wade nodded. He pressed a quick kiss to Petey's mouth, his baby boy's lips pursing only after Wade started to draw back, and sat on his heels.

"Let's take you on a ride, baby boy," Wade said with a grin, and set up an easy, shallow pace.

It was possible that Petey had forgotten about his little punishment, because when Wade smacked his ass, Petey yelped and jerked forward, only to be halted by the pillowcase holding his ankles together at Wade's back and rebounded right back onto the full length of Wade's cock. A laugh bubbled up Wade's throat and out his mouth, and Petey let out a confused sound, eyes slitting open and peering dazedly over his shoulder.

"You forget something, baby boy?" Wade asked, running his thumb across the width of the red splotch on Petey's cheek.

"Whu-?" Petey half-asked, the question more sound than word.

"What's your count, sweetie?" Wade hinted.

"Uh… f- fi- um… s- se- I don't- Daddy??" It took several failed tries before Petey finally asked for help, his voice helpless and desperate and too goddamn cute. Wade helpfully tapped his right cheek, then his left, right, left, right, left, and waited. "...Six?"

"Good boy," Wade purred, gripping both of his baby boy's cheeks and holding them apart, wriggling his hips to get his cock deeper. Under his hands, Petey relaxed, eyes closing, a sigh of relief slipping out his pretty mouth.

Wade stayed still for number seven, the hit hard enough to bruise and making Petey's whole ass jiggle as his baby boy yelped. It occurred to Wade that, now that he could, he needed to eat his baby boy out real soon. Maybe after Petey's punishment, when he was full of Wade's come. Then Wade could feed it back to him, a little mouth-to-mouth.

"Ssseeevenn," Petey hissed, the word almost entirely air, consonants a long inhale.

"Goooood," Wade cooed, pulling his hips back and gliding forward.

Though their only lube had been their spit, Petey's body was eager to take in Wade's dick, soft and slick and tight. Just pushing back through that ring, feeling those greedy muscles eagerly pulling Wade back in, made his heart pound through cock, an easy buzz like a low-level electrical current under his skin. He probably could have come minutes ago, when Petey first wrapped his legs around Wade's waist, could easily fill his baby boy up, but he wanted to have his sweet virgin come first, experience that pleasure before Wade was taken over by his own.

Wade fell into a steady pace as he dropped his hand again, another hard, resounding smack that made his baby boy convulse around him, his whole body shuddering. He wanted Petey to feel their first time for _days_ , wanted him to feel sore every time he sat down. He was probably going to anyways, with how Wade was fucking him, with how Wade hadn't bothered trying to loosen him any, and their first time was probably going to melt into their second, third fourth, but still… Wade wanted to leave _marks_.

"Ei-ei!-ght," Petey gasped, the word somehow, but adorably so, sticking in the middle of its single syllable.

"Mhm," Wade hummed. And without warning, brought the flat of both palms down as hard as he could on both of Petey's cheeks.

Petey… Well, Petey _keened_ , was really the only way to describe it. He went rigid under Wade, ass locking around Wade's thrusting dick and thighs tightening around Wade's waist as he let out a long, high moan. His ass convulsed rhythmically around Wade's cock, the signal for Wade to finally open the floodgates and let his own orgasm free. As the first waves of numbness rolled up Wade's spine, he hurriedly jammed his hand between Petey's body and the bed to wrap his hand around Petey's cock, thumb pressed to the vein below the head and massaging his pulsating length to depletion. Each swipe made Petey's ass tighten, like his body was just as determined to drain Wade's balls as Wade was to drain his baby boy's.

With Wade's amazeballs healing factor, his orgasms could last as long as he wanted them to, but Petey didn't have the same advantage and his keening soon escalated into a high whine. Only then did Wade slow the roll of his hips and ease his grip, let his hand ease down to sweep his palm under the head of Petey's dick to see how wet he'd gotten. The brush of his scarred skin against the sensitive skin of his baby boy's glans made Petey shudder and gasp weakly, and Wade had to bite his lip against the cock-teasing temptation to start thrusting again.

There was a whisper of sound from below him, and Wade carefully shifted forward and down, ignoring Petey's whimper of protest.

"What was that, sweetie?" he murmured, stroking his fingers through Petey's hair, calming him but also needing just to touch.

"N-nine. T-ten," Petey whispered. 

Wade blinked, caught off guard. And then he smiled, grinned ear-to-ear. "You're my perfect fucking baby boy. My perfect good boy," he praised, raining kisses down on the side of Petey's face. Petey's eyes flickered, but a slow, dopey smile pulled at his lips - a small but undeniably pleased thing. "And I know you're going to protect me from the Avengers," Wade continued, stroking his hands down the length of Petey's ribs. "You won't tell anyone how I love you. How you love me. Because to keep you..." Wade pressed a slow kiss to the skin in front of Petey's ear before closing his teeth on the soft lobe, making Petey shudder from his head to his ass around Wade's cock. "In order to keep you, baby boy, I'll kill every last one of them."

And for all that Petey loved his extended adopted family, he showed no signs of distress at Wade's promise. He just shifted his head enough to meet Wade's gaze, brown eyes dark and glazed, and whispered:

"Yes, Daddy."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out the position I had Peter in is an actual Kama Sutra position - [Concubine](http://sexpositions.club/positions/236.html). Sorry again for how late this was - I'm pretty sure I wrote and erased and rewrote the first 1k of the second part over 10 times and I just _could. not. get. it._ I still can't believe this dumbass thing ended up a whole-ass 5k. OTL
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/One-Fear-%28Two-Fear%29-Red-Rear-%28Pink-Rear%29). :3


End file.
